magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
CPC464 User Issue 2
This issue was cover-dated August September 1984 and cost 95p News The CPC464 and friends. Don't say AMSTRAD, say CPC464! - 1⅛ pages (10-11) :Some timely advice to potential authors of both software and features for CPC464 User....... ITV Asks the Whizz Kids To Decide - (11) Le Micro Anti-Crise - (11) :CPC464 selling well in France You're Never Too Old to Start - (12) :74 year old Amstrad User Club Member AMSTRAD Helps Student Form His Own Company - (12) :Amsoft to publish Paul Ayton's Jackpot A First for CPC464 User? - (14) :Program listings to come direct from CPC464 Rave Reviews - 1⅔ pages (14-15) :It isn't often that you find an overwhelming collection of superb reviews in the world of consumer electronics. We take a glimpse at Amstrad's press cutting file and report on what the press are saying about the CPC464. Features Contents - 1 page (3) Editorial - 1 page (5) Interface - 1½ pages (21-22) :In this interview we talk to Nick Lightowler, the Marketing Director responsible for home computers for the retail giant, Comet. The genial and much-travelled Nick is a self-confessed enthusiast and freely admits that any new and worthwhile electronic development inevitably finds its way into his office and is only released with some reluctance to the company's research staff for assessment. So we posed him a few questions about home computers in general, and about the CPC464 in particular... Directory-1 - 1 page (23) In the Making: - 2 pages (24-25) :CPC464 user examines the background to some of the more notable software products, and traces progress with their authors. This issue we examine a utility that's been a while gestating, but what a beautiful baby.... (DJL Software's Screen Designer) Is There Life After BASIC? - 3½ pages (26-29) :There's more ways than one to skin a cat, and probably hundreds of ways to program a computer. This article is about computer programming languages - the other ones, not the old favourite, BASIC, that everybody knows and loves. Elsewhere in this magazine, CPC464 owners will find an article about the Pascal programming language that gives important background material on this powerful language, but for the present we shall take a broader view of your programming choices. Dear CPC464 User.... - 3 pages (30,38-39) QA - 4 pages (34-37) HiSoft PASCAL - 3 pages (48-49,54) :The aim of this article is to introduce you to some of the benefits that may be gained from using the Pascal language and, in particular, to show you some specific programs written both in Hisoft Pascal and Locomotive Basic so that you can compare the different styles of programming and the execution speeds of the programs. We should point out that any speed comparison may be somewhat unfair to Locomotive Basic since it is an interpreter and thus has to decode each line as well as execute it, whereas Hisoft Pascal is a compiler which produces directly executable machine code and thus we should expect an improved execution time; nevertheless, the Pascal times are impressive. Inside the Hardware - 4 pages (50-53) :No, the illustration on the facing page is not a prototype of the revolutionary Amstrad product heralded in our Chairman's end of year statement to the shareholders. It's a rather colourful way of introducing a subject that has otherwise been known to send software buffs to sleep. You can expect to be awoken by some more of Tim White's masterly illustrations in subsequent issues - and if you would like posters of these gems - well, maybe we would consider that too. The Lucky Winner - 3 pages (55-57) :The first Grand CPC464 User Club competition attracted an impressively high standard ofentry. It's a shame that there can only be one winner but there's plenty of incentive to keep those entries pouring in........ The First of Many..... - 1 page (61) :Book reviews - AMSTRAD Computing with the CPC464, Sensational Games for the AMSTRAD with the CPC464 and The Advanced CPC464 User Guide Reviews Flight Path 737 - ¾ page (16) Roland Ahoy - ⅔ page (17) Roland on the Run - ⅓ page (17) Roland in Time - 1⅔ pages (18-19) Classic Adventure, Colossal Adventure, Lords of Time and The Trial of Arnold Blackwood - page 20 Type-Ins Kingdoms - 3 pages (31-33) Bomber - 2 pages (40-41) D.I.Y Typewriter - 4 pages (42-45) Pontoon revisited - 2 pages (46-47) Surface Details - 3 pages (58-60) Other Credits Consultant Editor :Gareth Jefferson Production Editor :Ivor Spital Designer :John Alexander Reporter :Marc James Consultants :Roland Perry, Alex Martin, David Robinson, Locomotive Software Issue Index Category:Contains Amstrad CPC Reviews